


As If It Was Fun

by potatofuzz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Board Games, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Sharing Clothes, Trans Hinata, trans headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatofuzz/pseuds/potatofuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can easily make it home in this, anyway.  So it doesn't matter.”<br/>“If you do that, you will break your leg,” The rain was cold, quick, and thick.</p><p>The boys end up at Kageyama's house due to awful, torrential rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As If It Was Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this a bunch of weeks back when my friend and I got caught downtown in the wildest and most sudden storm I had ever been in. It was rad...
> 
> Enjoy!!

       The clouds had already rolled in near the end of practice, and now Kageyama could feel the weak smattering of icy cold drops.   _Uhg._  He hadn’t brought an umbrella.  It wasn’t even supposed to rain today.  He heard the captain’s voice behind him.  

       “Hey, Hinata, be careful getting home tonight,” Daichi warned, “the rain might make it difficult to see.”

       “It’s ok captain!  I can ride my bike in a little shower like this,” Hinata replied.  Suddenly, the rain thickened.  Of course.

       “Hinata! You jinxed us!” Tanaka chimed, holding his bag above his head and high-tailing it out after hip checking the younger player.  The rest of the team quickly scattered and left, ready to get to dry homes and warm food.  The wind was rising.  Kageyama and Hinata were quickly walking towards the bike racks.

       “I can’t believe you said that.”

       “Hey! I don’t control the weather.  It just happened to be like that!” Hinata protested, hiking his backpack onto his shoulders.  “I can easily make it home in this, anyway.  So it doesn’t matter.”

       “If you do that, you will break your leg,” The rain was cold, quick, and thick.  It was also quite sideways.  Icy drafts of it blew across the ground and hit them in the legs.  “A decoy with a broken bone is a useless decoy!”

       Hinata threw up his arms, but then quickly brought them back down to shield his face from the rain, “Well, what am I supposed to do?  Sleep at school?”

       “Just come to my house.”

       “What?”

       “It’s closer. Just come on.  Grab your bike.  Your lagging is getting me soaked.”

       “Ok.”

       They began to run.  It was squalling, it was absolute hell.  Branches were falling and the rain didn’t know which way it wanted to go.  Hinata was yelling, laughing, and tripping over the pedals of his bike.  A lot.  How he thought he could make it home in this, Kageyama would never know.  The taller boy was more focused on keeping his backpack dry, clinging to it and leading the way home.  Hinata had already been over a couple times (after some late nights of practice, some whining, and some persuading) but he still didn’t know his way exactly.  

       Hinata was still yelling like an idiot.   It was like a fake roller coaster scream, the ones that someone does on those really small roller coasters that don’t have any dips or loops and just kind of go around in a circle.  Apparently to him it was fun to get stuck in the rain and desperately try to get back home as your clothes began to icily fuse to your body.  The torrents made their shoes slosh and plastered their hair to their heads.  All they could hear was the wind and the wetness in their ears - and Hinata’s shouting.

 ~~~

       The boys finally made it to Kageyama’s house.  They stood in his room, breathing hard, backpacks soaked, with their shirts stuck to their backs and their socks cold and squishy.

       “Towels,” croaked Hinata.

       Kageyama blinked. “Yes.  Right.  Drying off.”  He opened his closet and grabbed a couple of the towels sitting on a shelf.  With a heavy, wet thud, something was thrown onto the ground beside him.  Kageyama turned to see that Hinata, somehow, was already in his bare essentials.  His breath caught in his throat.  Sure, they’d changed in the locker rooms countless times, but now…

       Hinata was glowing.  His skin was ruddy from the cold and his hair chaotic as ever - plastered down here, sticking up in one big clump there, and absolutely dripping.  He had a wide smile on his face, because for some reason their wild escape had been fun to him.  Kageyama found his eyes wandering to the area of skin between Hinata’s binder and boxer briefs.  Hinata was all intersecting edges and curves.  His eyes traced the soft lines following his hips, and lean, concentrated muscle on his stomach.  He forced himself to look away and mumbled, “You can borrow my clothes too.” as he handed Hinata the towel.

       “Wow!” Hinata vigorously dried his wild ginger hair, “like, the rain was like, whooshing everywhere!  And the wind- aww, man.” He stopped for a second, a finger hooked into one of the straps on his shoulder, “My binder is soaked all the way through.”

       “Don’t you...have an extra?” Kageyama asked with a blank stare.

       Hinata looked at him with deadpan disbelief, “Of course not...they’re expensive!”

       “Oh. Well. I’ll grab a big shirt.”

       “Thanks.” Hinata gave him a sort of ‘you tried, I’m proud’ look.

       Kageyama grabbed the clothes the two of them needed.  He began to peel his own soaking shirt off, tugging it heavily over his head.  The amount of water saturating his clothes was, honestly, incredibly disgusting, and he was glad to be rid of the layers.  Once Kageyama got his pants off they were both becoming fully aware of the unkempt, wet state of undress they were in, and the atmosphere that came with it.  

       Backs facing each other, they changed into their dry clothes as quickly and discreetly as possible.  The air seemed to thicken.  Only their breaths, the shift of cloth, and the soft persistent rain made a sound.

 ~~~

       Hinata looked like a third grader, like he was ready for a sleepover in some hand-me-down shirt from a distant relative.  Ridiculous.  He was swimming in the borrowed clothes. But he looked...comfortable.  It was probably because he was dry - that would makes sense - but Kageyama’s heart reluctantly jumped at the thought of Hinata feeling nice in the clothes he had lent him.  And all the setter could think to say was:

       “Your hair is a mess.” _Good job._

       Hinata rebutted, “Well so is yours.  I’ve never seen it all sticky-uppy like that.  I bet if you style it like that for games you’ll scare even more players!”  The short boy’s gears were definitely turning in that head of his, imagining Kageyama charging at the other teams like a bull.  He let out a small bark of a laugh.

       “Don’t insult the person who just gave you dry clothes!” the tall boy dryly snapped.

       “Well what are you gonna do? Take them off of me?” Hinata snapped right back.  They both paused.

       “I better put our wet clothes in the dryer.”

       “I better call my mom and tell her I’m ok.”

 ~~~

       They ate the food that Kageyama’s mother had left for them (as he often came back from practice later and later) in relative silence.  But their thoughts were quite loud. _‘What are you gonna do? Take them off of me...off of me...off of me?’_ Tobio’s mind seemed to echo.

       The rain remained relentless.

       The dryer beeped.

 ~~~

       Back in Kageyama’s room Hinata hung out with the elephant in the room.  He was leaning against the window and wiggling his leg a little too much.  His foot thudded dully on the floor, mirroring the sound of rain against the roof.  Tobio came in with the laundry.

       “It’s still raining pretty hard.  I don’t know when I can get back home…” Hinata, looking slightly distraught, continued to jiggle his leg.

       “Then,” the taller boy finally looked Hinata in the eyes for the first time in what seemed like forever, “...stay here.  Dumbo.”

       “Really!?” his eyes lit up.

       "Yes.”

       “I can stay?”

       Kageyama looked away from the grinning oaf, “A decoy with a broken leg is a useless decoy.”

       “Yahoo! Thanks Kageyama!” the excitable boy finally stopped his leg spasms, leapt, and socked him right in the arm.  Hinata gasped, as if he just realized something, “Are you good at board games?  Or card games?”  He firmly grabbed Tobio’s shoulder and looked at him with sparkling eyes, “What kind of snack food do you have?”

      _That greedy little bonehead…_

 ~~~

       In the middle of a brutal and argumentative game of Mouse Trap, Kageyama paused.  Because he just had a buttload of the little cardboard cheese pieces taken from him, Hinata was looking quite stern.  Underneath his rat’s nest of hair his eyebrows knit together.  But also...the oversized shirt was sneaking its way down Shouyo’s shoulder...and his cheeks still had a sort of ruddy glow to them.   Kageyama fought a smile.  Hinata looked up and cracked a smile back.

       “You’re looking at me funny.”

       He inwardly pursed his lips, “No, I’m not.”  He could feel his face heating up.

       "Kageyama.”

       “What?”

       “I’m going to kiss you, probably.”

       “What? Ok.”

       “Yeah.” And Hinata did.  And it was soft, and warm, and weird, and good.  Kageyama felt Hinata’s hands on his shoulders, but was at a loss with what to do with his own stiff and nervous fingers. _Do I touch his face? Legs?  Waist?_  They both smelled like rain.  And popcorn.  Just as Kageyama decided he would put his hands on Hinata’s back, the other boy pulled away.

       “Awesome.”  Hinata seemed relieved.

       “Y...y..es.” Tobio managed.

        "Does this mean we’re boyfriends?”

       “Yes. What? Can we kiss again?”

       “Yeah!!  Try to not be so much like a rock this time.”

       “What?”

       “A rock.  Like. You didn’t move at all.  Kiss me back at least!”  Hinata was saying this as if kissing should be an obvious skill.  Before Tobio could retort with something like ‘Well what do you know?’, Hinata was kissing him again.  The ‘rock issue’ aside, he managed to actually get his hands to do something.  He grasped the borrowed shirt on the shorter boy’s back, the loose fabric bunching up between hands and skin.  Their lips shifted and ok, yeah, this was nice. Real nice.  Kageyama pulled Hinata closer to him; Hinata had to do a little awkward shuffle on his knees to cross the short distance.  Some of the little cardboard cheeses were knocked off their pile, not that it mattered.

       The kisses made soft, wet noises that were kind of annoying but strangely arousing to Kageyama.  He wanted to pull Shouyo closer, to press their chests together as they kissed and...instead of acting on his impulse, he quickly pulled away.   “Uh, Hinata.”  He didn’t know how Hinata felt about the...chest...area.  It didn’t really need to come up before. “Did you want your binder back?”

       For a moment, Hinata looked a little thrown for a loop, but then he cracked a huge smile.  “No, it’s late, it’s really ok right now.”  He glanced to the side and, in a quieter tone, added, “But no touching...please.”

       This time it was Kageyama’s turn to be thrown for a loop.  “You dumbass, we only just kissed three minutes ago,”  It felt like a really odd statement to say.  If he travelled back a couple hours his past self would probably not believe that he would end up making out with the one and only Hinata Shouyo later that night. “Why would I be groping at any of your gross body parts?”

       “Well do you want to?”  Hinata grinned again.  Kageyama just sat there, a little dumbfounded, and very embarrassed.  

       “I-”

       “If I let you touch my butt can I win Mouse Trap?”

       “Fuck no!”

       And the rain fell heavily outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I had a really fun time writing this, it's my first fic in a loooooong while. I might write some more "stuck in the rain" inspired fics with what happened to the other boys that day. (If I'm feelin it.)  
> I love these boys....................


End file.
